renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the episodes of the animated series The Ren & Stimpy Show. These episodes are listed by airing order, rather than production order. Pilot (1990) Big House Blues (Original release: August 10, 1990; TV premiere: September 15, 1991) Season 1 (1991-1992) Season 1 had a total of 6 episodes, each containing two 11-minute segments, the only season where episodes are in their original format. It premiered on August 11, 1991 and ended on February 23, 1992. It was the shortest season for the show. # Stimpy's Big Day / The Big Shot (August 11, 1991) # Robin Höek / Nurse Stimpy (August 25, 1991) # Space Madness / The Boy Who Cried Rat (September 8, 1991) # Fire Dogs / The Littlest Giant (September 15, 1991) # Marooned / A Cartoon (November 10, 1991) # Black Hole / Stimpy's Invention (February 23, 1992) Season 2 (1992-1993) Season 2 had a total of 12 episodes with 19 segments. This season was originally renewed for 20 half hours in November, 1991, later being shortened to 12. It premiered on August 15, 1992 and ended on May 23, 1993. This is the last season produced by Spumco because the show's creator, John Kricfalusi, was fired on September 25, 1992 because of the episode, Man's Best Friend, which was scheduled for broadcast on August 22, 1992 but was banned beforehand for violent content, along other episodes that had adult content in them. It eventually aired on Spike on June 23, 2003 as apart of the Adult Party Cartoon. It is also the first season to contain double-length episodes. # In the Army / Powdered Toast Man (August 15, 1992) # Ren's Toothache / Man's Best Friend (August 22, 1992) # Out West / Rubber Nipple Salesmen (August 29, 1992) # Sven Höek (November 8, 1992) # Haunted House / Mad Dog Hoek (November 21, 1992) # Big Baby Scam / Dog Show (December 12, 1992) # Son of Stimpy (January 13, 1993) # Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Fake Dad (February 14, 1993 / February 28, 1993) # The Great Outdoors / The Cat That Laid The Golden Hairball (March 27, 1993 / April 3, 1993) # Stimpy's Fan Club (April 24, 1993) # A Visit To Anthony (May 8, 1993) # The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen (May 23, 1993) Season 3 (1993-1994) Season 3 had 10 episodes (16 segments). It premiered on November 21, 1993 and ended on July 30, 1994. From now on, all episodes are done by Games Animation due to John Kricfalusi being fired after the second season. This contains 10 of 14 produced episodes for the third season. # To Salve And Salve Not / A Yard Too Far (November 21, 1993) # Circus Midgets / No Pants Today (November 27, 1993) # Ren's Pecs / An Abe Divided (December 18, 1993) # Stimpy's Cartoon Show (January 8, 1994) # Lair Of The Lummox (July 30, 1994) # Jimminy Lummox / Bass Masters (February 19, 1994) # Ren's Retirement (April 3, 1994) # Jerry the Bellybutton Elf / Road Apples (April 9, 1994 / March 12, 1994) # Hard Times for Haggis (April 30, 1994) # Eat My Cookies / Ren's Bitter Half (June 4, 1994) Season 4 (1994-1995) Season 4 had 14 episodes with 27 segments. It premiered on October 1, 1994 and ended on April 1, 1995. It is the longest season in the whole show. This contains the last 4 episodes produced for season 3, as well as first 10 produced for season 4. # Hermit Ren (October 1, 1994) # The House of Next Tuesday / A Friend in Your Face! (October 8, 1994) # Blazing Entrails / Lumber Jerks (October 15, 1994) # Prehistoric Stimpy / Farm Hands (November 5, 1994) # Magical Golden Singing Cheeses / A Hard Day's Luck (November 12, 1994) # I Love Chicken / Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman (November 19, 1994) # It's a Dog's Life / Egg Yölkeo (December 4, 1994) # Double Header / The Scotsman in Space (January 7, 1995) # Pixie King / Aloha Höek (January 14, 1995) # Insomniac Ren / My Shiny Friend (January 21, 1995) # Cheese Rush Days / Wiener Barons (February 11, 1995) # Galoot Wranglers / Ren Needs Help! (March 5, 1995) # Ol' Blue Nose / Stupid Sidekick Union (March 18, 1995) # Superstitious Stimpy / Travelogue (April 1, 1995) Season 5 (1995-1996) Season 5 had 10 episodes with 19 segments. It premiered on June 3, 1995 and ended on October 20, 1996. It is the final season of the series, with the last episode airing on MTV rather than Nickelodeon. This includes the last 10 episodes produced for the 4th and final season. # Space Dogged / Feud For Sale (June 3, 1995) # Hair of the Cat / City Hicks (July 2, 1995) # Stimpy's Pet / Ren's Brain (October 7, 1995) # Bell Hops / Dog Tags (October 29, 1995) # I Was a Teenage Stimpy / Who's Stupid Now? (November 4, 1995) # School Mates / Dinner Party (November 11, 1995) # Big Flakes / Pen Pals (November 18, 1995) # Terminal Stimpy / Reverend Jack (December 9, 1995) # A Scooter for Yaksmas (December 16, 1995) # Sammy and Me / The Last Temptation (October 20, 1996, MTV exclusive) Category:Episodes Category:Lists